Una carta para Draco
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Y quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que me haz hecho vivir. Por las emociones y los sentimientos que me has hecho experimentar. Porque gracias a ti he conocido una nueva forma de amar y de sufrir. Porque ni el tiempo ni la distancia cambiaran esto que siento ahora por ti. D&H, HP&PP. Solo es una madrugada/mañana de inspiración.


**UNA CARTA PARA DRACO**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de J. K. Rowling. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO ÚNICO**

Hola amor. Perdón. Quizá ya no debiera llamarte así. Sin embargo, esta es quizás la última vez que te veo. Quizás esta sea la última vez que te escriba. Así que, me permitiré, por última vez llamarte así. Amor.

Nuestra historia nunca fue fácil como cualquier comienzo está plagado de dudas y de sinsabores. Aunque con ligeros toques de alegría que hacen el equilibrio en las cosas.

No recordare como es que nuestra historia comenzó. Tú, al igual que yo, lo sabes. Un andén, dos miradas que se cruzan y una historia que nació en medio de dos mundos dispares. Porque siempre fue así, tu eterna línea sangre pura y mi descendencia muggle nos alejaron irremediablemente.

Sin embargo, amor, la vida es curiosa y pone piezas donde no debieran encajar. Comencé siendo amiga de Pansy después de la guerra, coincidimos, pues Harry comenzó a salir con ella y el simplemente era y es aun mi mejor amigo, por lo que, conocí a la encantadora serpiente que esa brujilla podía llegar a ser.

Todo había comenzado en su fiesta de cumpleaños. Realmente no pensaba asistir a ella. Sinceramente sentía que traicionaba a Ginny, pero Harry era mi amigo, algo así como el hermano que nunca había tenido y había decidido acompañarlo. Quería demostrar ya no sé qué. Simplemente sabía que debía estar a su lado. Y, por otro lado, si no asistía, también sentía que de alguna manera traicionaba la amistad que había comenzado a formar con Pansy.

Habías sido el último en llegar. El cumpleaños número 23 de Pansy se festejaba en un bar muggle. Por supuesto, era una sorpresa que Harry le había preparado. Éramos más bien pocos, sin embargo éramos las personas importantes para esa pareja que comenzaba a profesar un gran amor.

Por mi parte, al igual que tú, había llegado tarde al evento. Ginny había estado en mi casa cuando a punto estaba de salir. No podía decirle el lugar al que iba, pues insistiría en acompañarme y de alguna manera, la cual te pido no preguntes por qué no quise decírsela.

Así que había inventado que iría a casa de mis padres, pues argumente un avance, un recuerdo que ellos habían recuperado y era digno de celebrar. ¿Te das cuenta, amor?, conviviendo con Pansy me había comenzado a transformar en una pequeña serpiente. Mintiendo y justificando mi propio arreglo. ¿Irónico, verdad?

Y sin embargo amor, no me arrepentí, pues de alguna forma en Pansy había comenzado a encontrar una amiga sincera y era algo muy diferente a lo que con Ginny había vivido. No me mal entiendas, siempre la quise y la querré, pero con Pansy había algo, esa chispa y ese modo tan similar de pensar y desear ciertas cosas. No como obligación o algo así, sino con naturalidad.

Con Pansy, amor, de alguna manera había comenzado a asistir a ciertos lugares a los cuales, claro que con Ginny asistía. Pero siempre sentí como mi amiga pelirroja de alguna manera menospreciaba a la gente que trabajaba allí, o como simplemente comenzaba a fingir ciertas cosas. ¡Ah!, lo olvidaba amor. Me refiero a lugares muggles. Los cuales de alguna manera no distan mucho de los elegantes lugares en el mundo mágico. Pero creo que puedes entender el hecho de que no era algo nuevo para ella estar en un lugar en el que te atienden y te sirven, así que ella jamás se comportó de forma altanera, ni grosera en esos lugares. Para ella, al igual que para mí, eran simplemente un lugar más.

Por eso comenzó nuestra amistad. Pero también por eso, comencé a conocer la otra cara de las serpientes.

En cuanto te vi llegar sentí un tremendo nudo en el estómago. Quise huir del lugar y sin embargo una mirada de Pansy todo lo cambio.

Para ella, tú eras lo que Harry para mí, un amigo sincero. Un hermano. Me contuve y trataba de encontrar una excusa perfecta para irme del lugar. No bebía mucho, por lo que pensé que sería un buen pretexto. Podría huir del lugar sin inconvenientes. Desafortunadamente aún era temprano para irse. Pero tu mirada fija en mi me hacía sentir incomoda. Sin embargo, como buena Gryffindor había salido airosa del asunto.

Alguien creo Blaise o algo así había propuesto ir de juerga por Londres. No sentía muchas ganas, pero debía ir. Así que, sin más opte por seguirles el juego. Una hora, dos cuando mucho estaría allí y entonces me iría a casa y de alguna forma, sentiría que había cumplido con lo socialmente aceptable. Y, porque no decirlo, reconfirmaría una vez más lo mucho que Harry y Pansy se complementaban.

Y sin embargo todo cambio. ¿Lo recuerdas? Comenzamos a platicar en el camino. – ¿Qué deseas, Malfoy? –Te cuestione apenas te acercaste a mí.

Me viste encarnando una ceja con ese particular modo tuyo. –Conversar, Granger. –Respondiste.

Me quede sin palabras. Tú, el niñato mimado de papá me estaba hablando. No quise ser grosera, y de alguna manera sabía que mientras Harry y Pansy estuvieran juntos yo iba a tener que aprender a tolerarte. Sinceramente me perdí por primera vez en tu mirada. Tanto como para no hablar y escuchar a medias.

Tú, amor con tu característico andar seguro y aires de suficiencia me contestaste: Conocer a la chica que Pansy me pidió. Así que no te sientas importante, Granger, que esto solo lo hago por Pansy y para pedirte que le adviertas al cara rajada que tienes por amigo que cuide a Pansy. ¡Ah!, la advertencia va de parte de Theo y Blaise también.

Iba a contestarte, y sin embargo Theo nos interrumpió.

-Los que se pelean se aman. Ambos volteamos, ninguno dijo nada. A estas alturas de la noche, Pansy estaba algo ebria y Harry parecía haber olvidado que me encontraba allí, pues su mundo, su atención y sus ojos existían y eran exclusivamente para Pansy.

Comencé a caminar a tu lado ¿O fue en sentido contrario? ¿Comenzaste a caminar tú al lado mío? No, amor. Ya no recuerdo como comenzó. Solo así.

¿Dónde has dejado a la comadreja, Granger? –Preguntaste con algo de acidez.

-En el mismo lugar que tú a Astoria –Respondí en el mismo tono.

Reímos. Probablemente en mi caso a causa del alcohol que había en mi sistema. Pero así fue como tú y yo comenzamos a conocernos.

**D&H**

Había pasado cerca de un año en el cual tú y yo habíamos venido conociéndonos. Poco a poco comenzaba a importarme cada vez menos la opinión de Ginny, Ron y el mundo mágico en general. Me había acostumbrado a estar cerca de ti.

Sobre todo, cuando Pansy nos había dado la noticia de su embarazo. Tu cara al igual que la de Blaise y Theo había sido un auténtico poema. Aunque debo admitir que no tanto como cuando habíamos anunciado nuestra relación a tu familia, mucho menos después de avisarles que habías roto tu compromiso con Astoria.

¿Lo recuerdas, amor? Entonces habíamos tenido que estar al lado de Harry y Pansy. Cuando anunciaron su boda el mundo mágico comenzó a decir mil cosas sobre ella. A agredirla. Fue allí donde nuestro amor se vio fortalecido. ¿Lo recuerdas, amor?

Recuerdas lo que es ver llorar a Pansy a mitad de la noche porque alguna bruja le mando una carta diciendo que era una arribista. Una bruja que no merecía perdón de Merlín. O que había hechizado a Harry con amortentia. Fue difícil. ¿Lo recuerdas, amor?

Pero, al final estuvimos allí. Y fuiste tú quien no me dejo caer cuando los Weasley me dieron la espalda, argumentando que yo se las había dado primero al terminar con Ron y al apoyar a Harry y Pansy en su relación, dejando de lado a Ginny. Pero no me arrepiento, amor.

Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, y es por eso quizás que tengo tantos sentimientos encontrados. Es por eso, quizás que no sé por dónde comenzar, o en donde terminar. Porque a tu lado cada día ha sido una experiencia maravillosa. A tu lado, al de Pansy, Blaise y Theo comprendí el otro lado de la amistad. Esa que se entrega sin reservas y que haces hasta lo imposible por conservar. Porque es cuestión, después te das cuenta, de ceder y entregar y más aún, amor porque es el hecho de que los buenos momentos, superan con creces los tragos amargos.

Por eso amor. Te escribo estas líneas. Porque aunque el dolor es hondo, la alegría inmensa, la expectación un suplicio y el miedo la angustia más grande que puedas vivir. Quiero que sepas que jamás te olvidare. Que haberte conocido como pareja fue de las cosas más maravillosas que en este mundo ha existido. Que te amo y no me arrepiento de hacerlo, y puede que, aunque quizás jamás te olvide saldré adelante sin ti, y que aunque el dolor ahora es fuerte, no moriré, pues guardare dentro de mi esos pequeños y especiales momentos que a tu lado viví. Porque quizás, después de lo que te diré, me lleves al cielo o al infierno en un instante.

Con amor.

Hermione.

No amor. No es una despedida. Solo que pensaba en la manera de darte la noticia más hermosa que podía darte. Scorpius, quizás Abraxas y solo tal vez Hyperión, como el titán son buenos nombres ¿No lo crees?

FELICIDADES AMOR. SEREMOS PADRES.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Quería que pareciera una despedida todo el tiempo. Pues al final de alguna manera están cerrando una etapa y comenzaran una nueva aventura. En fin ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

**¿Reviews?**

**Pies para que los quiero, si tengo alas de imaginación y puedo volar**

(FRIDA KHALO)


End file.
